


$uho's Favorite

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: $uho, $uho is a timid owner, Catboys & Catgirls, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, In which Jongin is a spoiled catboy, M/M, Master/Pet, SHINee - Freeform, Taekai bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are nights when Junmyeon questions whether it's his kisses Jongin adore or his lavish gifts. He supposes it's a combination of both for the less than deserving cat hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$uho's Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Laregely inspired by someone who messaged me about a Suho/Kai cat au where they are in a bubble bath. So shameless smut and shiz came forth. =w= not even ashamed tbh.
> 
> Please check out my "100 Ways to Love" exo one-shot project! I am writing 100 exo one shots. If you have any ideas of others I should write feel free to message me on here, AFF or just comment. <3 with love
> 
> \-- Jun

There were the days when Junmyeon got home, he wanted nothing more than to be left alone completely immersed into his work. As he sat in the otherwise quiet study of his manor he saw the door creeping open in his side view. He suppose if he tried to ignore them they might go away. Little did he know Jongin came with a purpose.

 

Jongin watched curiously at his master leaning over the papers looking particularly stressed out. He wasn’t in habit of disturbing Junmyeon or even annoying him-- he had been trained well when he was younger. His golden ears twitched and his tail whipped back and forth.

 

“What is it Jongin?” Junmyeon finally asked sitting down his pen and turning to see the tall cat hybrid in the doorway frozen as if he had been caught doing something particularly bad. It was the look Jongin wore when he wanted something. The same look he wore when he asked for the obnoxiously bright yellow scooter he had desperately wanted. The same look he wore when he wanted the new gaming system that had come out and played until midnight with his friend Taemin. The same look he wore when he pleased with Junmyeon to get him a new edition Super Sonico figurine.

 

“Junmyeon…” Jongin began and came forward and didn’t stop until he was successfully propped onto Junmyeon’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Junmyeon’s neck and leaned in and affectionately pecked the other’s lips his tail whipping back and forth harder.

 

“What do you want?” Junmyeon said, “Out with it you spoiled creature.”

 

Jongin smiled sheepishly. It was true. He got whatever he desired. He didn’t even ask for some of the luxury items Junmyeon got. His closet was full of soft and expensive clothing. Junmyeon had gotten him things that suited Junmyeon as well. A part of his walk in closet was designated towards Junmyeon’s obsession with fancy collars. Jongin’s choice for the night was a simple leather collar with Junmyeon’s initials studded in diamonds.

 

Junmyeon’s hand went to scratch behind the fuzzy ears on the top of Jongin’s head. The younger male began to purr, analyzing his master’s face for if he was in a giving mood or not.

 

“Can I go somewhere with Taemin and Chanyeol tomorrow?” Jongin asked with a tiny grin, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek gently. “Pretty please?”

 

Junmyeon smiled faintly. “And where is it you three would like to go?” Junmyeon asked knowing that Taemin and Chanyeol were Jongin’s only friends from the time before he adopted him from the hybrid shelter. Taemin was a feisty cat hybrid and Chanyeol an obnoxious dog hybrid.

 

“There is a--” Jongin paused as if he was trying to word it in a way Junmyeon would accept. Despite his master’s kindness and generosity Junmyeon was fiercely possessive. If someone so much as even looked at Jongin in a slightly interested manner the other’s anger would spike. Hence Junmyeon didn’t like him going places with a lot of people. Not only was he handsome but he was a purebreed Dragon Li. Jongin didn’t like to toot his own horn but he was desirable. At least Junmyeon told him so a lot. He figured he was somewhat expensive or at least a rarity since that’s the type of things Junmyeon tended to lean towards. “I want to go to a nightclub-- but before you say no--”

 

“No.” Junmyeon said simply his fingers tightening on the other’s waist. “Why would I let you go into some tacky no doubt pitiful dirty place without me? Absolutely not. I forbid it.”

 

Jongin frowned. “You’re overreacting. Chanyeol’s owner is in a band. They’re playing! We want to sort of act as the mascots, you know?”

 

“Act as a mascot?” Junmyeon deadpanned. “You’re a regal creature and you want to act as a mascot?”

 

Jongin’s ear flattened some. “You don’t want me to go? I told Chanyeol I’d help support him though.”

 

Junmyeon sighed softly, threading his fingers through the other’s dark pressing a faint kiss on his lips. “I want you to do as you’d like but in a safe environment. And a nightclub for someone of your species isn’t ideal. And I doubt you’d want me to send Kris with you.”

 

Jongin pouted. Kris was his baby sitter. Well, his body gaurd more like it. Kris made sure no one bothered him when he went on his own. Sometimes he thought Junmyeon was paranoid until it became apparent of what he was worth.

 

“Why don’t you just come? I think Taemin’s master is coming as well. You two can have your old men talk while keeping an eye on us?” Jongin suggested.

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes. “You can go without me. I know you want to have your fun and I don’t want to stop it. But you must bring Kris. He doesn’t have to be in the nightclub but he’ll wait on in the car for you. That way if anything bad happens you can call him.”

 

Jongin’s eyes lit up and he smiled. It was the main reason Junmyeon gave in. He knew it would make Jongin happy. Jongin pecked his lips multiple times and hummed lightly.

 

“I’ll be good, you don’t have to worry!” And Jongin hopped up leaving Junmyeon in his office with the only reasonable thing to do was worry.

  
  
  


“Krisssss!” Jongin slurred sounding too happy as the tall Chinese bodyguard attempted to keep the hybrid upright as they stumbled down the dark hallways heading to Jongin’s room.

 

“Be quiet unless you want to wake the entire house.” Kris said as Jongin tried to slip from his grasp again and cursed under his breath. He wasn’t getting paid enough to babysit a drunk hybrid. Apparently, someone had slipped Jongin alcohol the catboy was stumbling from the nightclub with an apologetic Taemin.

 

“Got to gib Junmoon a night kissss.” Jongin said as he tried to push Kris’ hands away from and go in the direction of Junmyeon’s room.

 

“If he sees you as you are he’ll be pissed. Can’t you just listen for heaven’s sake?” Kris demanded, “You’re going to get us both chewed out.”

 

Jongin apparently didn’t like that made a loud whining sound. “Joonmoon!” He called unable to properly say his words as he hissed and bit Kris’ hand.

 

The tall man cried out and pulled his hand away blood boiling to the surface where Jongin had bit him.

  
  


“What’s going on?”

 

Kris’ blood ran cold as he turned around to face a sleepy Junmyeon in his silk pajamas. Junmyeon’s eyes went to Kris’ bloody hand and then to Jongin who basically threw himself on Junmyeon.

 

“He’s drunk?” Junmyeon asked as he held Jongin upright, staring past at Ktis as though he was unsure how Kris could have allowed this.

 

“Yes sir. I found out a little too late.” Kris said, “I brought him home right away but he seemed to want to see you rather than to go to bed.”

 

Junmyeon made a tsk sound. “Kris go get your hand checked out. I will take care of Jongin.”

 

Kris nodded his head and didn’t need to be told twice. He knew he would be getting a talk to later in the morning once Junmyeon made sure Jongin was okay. It was the thought of an angry Junmyeon that made Kris move quickly and without protest down the hall.

 

“Moonie.” Jongin said, “I love you!” He said happily his tail thumping hard against Junmyeon’s leg attempting to curl around his thigh affectionately as Junmyeon smiled tightly trying to reign in his patience.

 

“I know love. But let’s get you to bed okay? And I’ll ring for them to bring you up water.” Junmyeon said but Jongin clutched him tightly.

 

“I want to sleep with youuu.” He drew out as he held Junmyeon tightly, his height and his muscle mass making it very difficult for the sober human man to move his drunken kitten along.

 

“After I get you cleaned up.” Junmyeon insisted.

 

“Can we kiss and take a bubblebath?” Jongin asked innocently but Junmyeon knew better. Anything that required less clothes was hardly innocent with Jongin. He had wandering hands. He felt Jongin’s tail smooth across his backside and he strangely knew what the other was plotting.

 

He pushed him forward not daring to tell Jongin no. He was half afraid the other might throw a tantrum and wake the entire staff. Jongin stumbled forward only because he believed he was going to get his bubblebath with his master.

 

Junmyeon successfully got him in his room shutting the door firmly behind him. He sat Jongin only the bed who desperately tried to hold onto him but he fell backwards on the bed with a tiny laugh. Surely, alcohol was a terrible idea not only for a cat hybrid but one who had never even sipped it before.

 

Junmyeon picked up the phone on Jongin’s bedside and rung down in the night staff’s room. The only person awake would be Luhan the doorman for the night in case there were emergencies. Junmyeon asked him to bring up water and headache medicine while he ran a bath for Jongin.

 

Junmyeon rolled his sleeves up and went into the bathroom attached to Jongin’s room to run him a warm bubble bath. He knew the vanilla scented soap was Jongin’s favorite as he poured a generous amount into the marble tub. He stood when he heard a knock on the bedroom door that meant Luhan’s arrival.

 

Junmyeon went to go open the door Jongin muttering nonsense behind him about a bubble bath and catnip. “I’m sorry to disturb you.” Junmyeon said apologetically to Luhan, “But it seems my catboy cannot behave himself. Please keep this between us?” As he took the water and pills.

 

Luhan nodded with a bright smile. “My cat Zitao is exactly the same! Just threaten to make them sleep in the dog house and they’ll better behave.” And Luhan was off to do his nightly duties in the manor.

 

Junmyeon shut the door and went to the bedside. “Jongin I want you to take this.” He said slowly, “Can you sit up?”

 

“No, my legs are jello.” Jongin laughed as he pulled Junmyeon down and over him by the silky shirt almost spilling the water and placed a haphazard kiss on his lips. “You said I was bad. Are you mad at me?”

 

Junmyeon sighed and kissed his forehead. “Not bad love. Just worried. Please take the medicine and water please.”

 

Jongin sat up a little and held his hand open. Junmyeon dropped the pill and handed him the glass. Jongin took the pill under Junmyeon’s careful eyes and sipped the water. Junmyeon helped him up and to the bathroom when the other was finished. “Undress me Moonie.” Jongin requested draping his arms around the other’s neck pressing his nose to his master’s neck. It made it difficult to undress him when Jongin was bent over him like that but nonetheless he got his clothes off.

 

Junmyeon thanked the Gods for Jongin loving water unlike the rest of his species. He managed to get him into the water but only after Junmyeon got the front of his shirt drenched in water.

 

“Junmyeeeonn! Join me. I want you on my lap!” Jongin pleaded as he coyly tugged Junmyeon threatening to pull him in with his clothes on.

 

“Okay! Hold on! Yah don’t get me wet these are French silk!” He squealed pulling away in time to coyly unbutton his shirt folding it neatly aside. He removed his pants very aware of Jongin’s eyes on his bare lower half since Junmyeon opted to not wear undergarments to sleep. A secret only Jongin would know. “You don’t have to look like you are going to devour me.” Junmyeon said bitterly as he moved towards the tub. Jongin’s arms poked out from the water and gripped his hips, helping him to sit where Jongin wanted him. The large marble tub was big enough for five of them but Jongin wanted him rested on his lap Junmyeon’s legs draping over each of Jongin’s thighs. Junmyeon had a feeling suddenly Jongin wasn’t as drunk as he was acting and he had just played right into his spoiled kitten’s hands.

 

“Jongin, was it this some ploy to get me naked?” Junmyeon asks as Jongin smiles sheepishly.

 

“Would you be angry if it was?” Jongin asks suddenly his words are clear as day. Junmyeon feels the urge to hit the other on the back of his head but can only sigh thinking of how much he’s going to punish Kris tomorrow for no doubt helping Jongin trick him.

 

“You didn’t have to make me worry!” Junmyeon said a bit peeved. “Anyway, you did smell like alcohol. Did you drink any?”

 

“Some but not enough to make me drunk. I knew you’d be angry if I did so.” Jongin said with a smirk, “Anyway, I needed you to pity me for you to willingly bathe with me.”

 

“You bastard.” Junmyeon said but made no move to get off his lap. Instead Jongin grinned and pulled him closer so their chests touched.

 

“Can I touch you?” Jongin asked.

 

Junmyeon had never told him no for something he wanted. The small nod Junmyeon gave him was enough as he pressed his lips against the other’s. It wasn’t a cute kiss like usual but deep and hungry. The steamy bath made Junmyeon hot but Jongin’s lips made him hotter as he curled his fingers at the nape of Jongin’s neck tangling in the short moist brown locks. It was when Jongin’s tail curled possessively around his waist, Jongin licking his lips like he had been deprived, trailing those hot open mouthed kisses along his neck Junmyeon made a sigh of content.

 

Even if Jongin was a brat, he was his brat he supposed.

 

“Can I enter you tonight?” Jongin asked his sandpaper tongue lapping at the pink nub on Junmyeon’s chest one of his favorite places to lick. He nibbled it as Junmyeon struggled not to squirm.

 

“D-Don’t ask me such vulgar things!” Junmyeon hissed as Jongin bit particularly hard. “Where have you gotten your t-tawdry manners from? ouch! Jongin you bit me--”

 

Jongin managed to rub his hardened member against the cheeks of the human’s body letting him feel the heat and size of his arousal. It successfully shut Junmyeon up. Jongin was tired of Junmyeon insulting his plebian ways. He might have been a nice breed but his taste for finery revolved solely around Junmyeon. Jongin was far from picky-- but Junmyeon was his one source of luxury.

 

Junmyeon’s thighs were small, pale and soft just how Jongin liked. Though Junmyeon was quick to scold his manners Jongin could make him do such dirty things at moments like these. Jongin was addicted to the moon washed skin and perky overly sensitive nipples. He liked the little choked sounds the other made when he pushed too hard or did something that caused Junmyeon a lot of pleasure. He knew where to press and how hard to press-- if there was a fine brand of love, Jongin assumed Junmyeon was the finest.

 

“I’m going to put it in.” Jongin said with a strained voice not wanting to wait anymore. Junmyeon huffed a little but nodded, his face burying into Jongin’s neck. He didn’t particularly like the other to see him so out of control and needy.

 

Jongin spread him open, working his fingers across his entrance to see how lose he was. Since Jongin rarely went a night without trying to get into him, he was well stretched from the previous night to Jongin’s delight. Jongin raised and guided Junmyeon in the right spot-- slowly sinking the older man down on him. Junmyeon made a muffled sound against his skin and Jongin suppose it hurt a little without prepping him but he was getting impatient. He had hurt Junmyeon a lot more when he went into heat so he wasn’t worried about his master’s pain threshold. Junmyeon would tell him if it was too much.

 

Being inside of Junmyeon was hot. And it was like the insides of Junmyeon were molded just perfectly for Jongin’s cock. It was tight but not unbearably tight. Junmyeon being a petite man was just a little too small, Jongin barely fit inside but he managed to squeeze in as Junmyeon’s eyes shut as his face warmed. His lover was so embarrassed to do these dirty things. His proper little human coming undone at his fingertips. It was cute.

 

It was during these moments despite their positions that Jongin knew the real master here was Jongin. Junmyeon played the role well for society but in the end, he’d do anything Jongin wanted. The only time Junmyeon managed to say no was when he was moaning it out when Jongin did something particularly scandalous. (The first time Jongin had ever came inside of him Junmyeon wouldn’t look at him for a few days. It was worse when Jongin had tried to tongue his ass.)

 

“Move Jongin.” Junmyeon managed, fingers digging into his shoulders, lips pressed against his neck.

 

When Jongin raised Junmyeon’s hips with help from the older and sinked himself deeper on the way down Junmyeon made a high pitched noise in the back of his throat.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jongin asked worried for once he might have hurt him.

 

Junmyeon looked at him teary eyed, his nose pink, and his lips wet and God Jongin swore he was some type of angel with that blonde halo of hair. “W-water rushed in.” Junmyeon mumbled and it took a second for Jongin to get what he was referring to. “It’s too full.”

 

Jongin smiled a little pressing his lips against his lover’s. “Please bare with it. I’ll make it feel good.” He really didn’t want to move from the other’s body. He would be perfectly content never leaving it.

 

“J-Jongin!” Junmyeon’s breath hitched a little at one of the slow grinds as the water sloshed from the tub. “There!” He said as Jongin’s fingers spanned his waist.

 

Jongin wasn’t going to last long. Not when he could feel the water pouring into the other’s body along side his twitching cock that was begging to be juiced by Junmyeon’s sinful body. His fingers wrapped around Junmyeon’s cock, pressing in the spots he knew the other would enjoy most. The best part was knowing Junmyeon’s body so thoroughly so he could push him into climax much quicker.

 

Without warning Junmyeon’s body tensed around him and he knew it was close. He thrusted a bit harder, pumping the other to a finish when Junmyeon dropped his head on his shoulder and made a mewling sound his body tense and tight as he came. It was the few thrusts after in the overly sensitive body that allowed Jongin to join his lover in ecstasy. Junmyeon made a choked sound by the warmness feeling him as Jongin slid from him.

 

“You did it inside again.” Junmyeon pouted, his eyes still wet.

 

“I couldn’t help it. I can clean there if you’d like.” Jongin suggested and the other hit him in the arm. “Ow Junmyeon!”

 

“That’s for acting drunk you spoiled creature! And for trying to seduce me! And for-- finishing inside of me.” Junmyeon glared not able to say cum or orgasm. Jongin laughed and his fingers pulled the other’s neck closer pressing a kiss to him.

 

“You know the best way to spoil your kitten is to give it what it likes.” Jongin purred against him, licking his swollen pink lips. “What I like best is you. Your sweet lithe body and your needy little moans.”

 

“Jongin, you’re ten seconds from the dog house.” Junmyeon threatened blushing.

 

“Junmyeon you’re ten inches from my dick re-entering you.” Jongin laughed as he was hit again as Junmyeon struggled to get from the tub forgetting he had just been filled. As Junmyeon got from the tub he grabbed a thick white robe tying it around him. But Jongin’s keen eye caught the white liquid seeping down his pale thighs. Junmyeon must have felt it because he blushed harder and his danity prince threw him the middle finger.

 

It looked like Jongin was going have to be convincing if he wanted post bathroom sex.

 

 


End file.
